04 Listopada 2014
thumb|left|120px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6027 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6027); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 17 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 17); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 47 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Tajemnicze śledztwo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A - odc. 10, Rundka na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu (The A - Team, ep. 10, West Coast Turnaround); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Innowacje w rolnictwie - Hodowla ślimaków; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /158/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 1. Kalahari (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2954; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6028 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6028); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 18 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 18); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2955; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2637 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /221/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /159/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wtorek z komedią - Agent XXL: Rodzinny interes (Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:John Whitesell; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Brandon T. Jackson, Jessica Lucas, Emily Rios; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora. /5/ Jakim jestem inwestorem?; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Rzeka - odc. 8 (The River, ep. 8, Row, Row, Row Your Boat); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Samotny facet (Lonely Guy, The) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Arthur Hiller; wyk.:Steve Martin, Charles Grodin, Judith Ivey, Steve Lawrence, Robyn Douglass; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Agent XXL: Rodzinny interes (Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:John Whitesell; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Brandon T. Jackson, Jessica Lucas, Emily Rios; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Drużyna A - odc. 10, Rundka na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu (The A - Team, ep. 10, West Coast Turnaround); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Notacje - Zygmunt Konieczny. Zaginiona trąbka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Świat się kręci - /221/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:35 Rozesłańcy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 660; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1186 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - odc. 5/26 Pierwszy dyżur - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 77 - Mikołaj Roznerski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (the best of); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 88 "Niezależność" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1091 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1186 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1187 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1092; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 826; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcj - Mur berliński - Upadek- odc.2/2 (Upadek - ep. 2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Oliver Halmburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 9 'Noc poślubna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 9 "Kanały"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Paradoks - odc. 12 Kokaina; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Mur berliński - Upadek- odc.2/2 (Upadek - ep. 2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Oliver Halmburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 4.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Starość/ pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Obiektyw poranny - Obiektyw 07:43 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Warto tam być 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 4.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 57 Hiszpańskie tapasy w wersji polskiej; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (300) 300 kroków na północ od żubra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 4.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kazania w podróży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Pułk atomowy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Non possumus.Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej - odc. 5/5; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Starość/ pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Starość/ pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Polskie lato, węgierska jesień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gospodarka po Polsku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 10/ II - lubuski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:43 Warto tam być 17:50 Obiektyw Flesz 17:55 Prognoza pogody 17:57 Księga obyczaju; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO 18:16 Przegląd Suwalsko - Mazurski; magazyn 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO 19:14 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:47 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:57 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:19 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:39 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:48 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 4.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 4.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:22 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Warto tam być 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Starość/ pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Polskie lato, węgierska jesień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Gospodarka po Polsku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Święta wojna - (300) 300 kroków na północ od żubra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 4.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 4.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 10/ II - lubuski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krzyże pokutne; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kazania w podróży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Starość/ pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 Polskie lato, węgierska jesień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Taniec na rurze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza mlość 14.45 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza mlość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 21.40 Piąty element - film sci - fi, Francja, 1997 0.25 Gdzie jest moja córka? - dramat Kanada 2.10 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|120px 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0.05 Na językach - magazyn 1.05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.25 Sekrety Magii 3.45 Rozmowy w toku 4.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left|120px 06:05 Świat się kręci - /220/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (237); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 3/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski - odc. 171; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zapomniani; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wielki Test z Historii. 25 lat wolności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1065* - Randka z księdzem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (598) Japonia - Hamburgery; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Mata Hari - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Klecel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 1/39 - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (599) Voice of Polonia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Mata Hari; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 1/39 - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (599) Voice of Polonia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /17/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.15 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 17.30 W oku miasta 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Biznes klasa 20.55 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 Człowiek bez honoru 3.30 Emisja nocna thumb|left|120px 6:00 Droga przez Teksas 7:35 Dziedzictwo 9:25 Przeprawa 10:55 BAFTA: Życie na ekranie 11:20 Niebezpieczne związki 13:05 Zwykli ludzi 15:05 Thérese Desqueyroux 17:00 Brooklyn Brothers ruszają w trasę 18:35 Król Skorpion 20:10 W kręgu miłości 22:00 Gomorra Odcinek: 1 22:55 Gomorra Odcinek: 2 23:55 Miami Vice 2:05 Samotna pasja Judith Hearne 4:00 Decydujący głos thumb|left|120px 6:00 Dwa muły dla siostry Sary 7:50 Tower Heist. Zemsta cieciów 9:35 Spoko! 11:15 Na wojennej ścieżce 12:50 Ludwik Szalony 15:10 Droga przez Teksas 16:45 Tower Heist. Zemsta cieciów 18:30 Na dachu świata 20:00 Zwykli ludzie 22:00 Siedem skrzynek 23:45 Prawo ulicy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 0:45 Mój brat diabeł 2:35 Zima na placu Tahrir 4:10 Thérese Desqueyroux